Izaya
Izaya, more commonly known by his alias Golden King, is an Ex-General of the Destiny Military. Izaya is the former King of El Dorado and the son of the former Queen Regnant, Krysanthe Dior. Information Not much is known about his past outside of the fact that he was once a king of a prosperous nation that was rich with gold. Appearance Izaya is a laid-back man with golden hair tied into a long braided ponytail. His face can be only described as handsome, and his eyes, crimson like rubies, they have demonic slit pupils like a demon. He has a perfectly chiseled body with toned biceps and wash board six pack. He wears a dark blue robe with golden accents and dark pants along with the traditional Dior family Jewelry. Personality While Izaya has a serious and respectful appearance, his actual personality is in direct conflict with the image he attempts to project. He often has lecherous fantasies, and utterly obsessed with women's breasts; he also enjoys teasing his mother's two retainers. However, in special cases, some females are exempt from his usual treatment. Despite his perverseness, Izaya is very kind, courageous, and has a laid-back attitude, taking things very casually and very seriously when the going get's tough. Izaya has claimed that he is not the kind of person that helps his fellow man as he dislikes entertaining men (unless it is a cute trap). However, he has helped his students and other people (especially cute girls and sexy traps) in several situations. Due to this, he gained strong friendship from his comrades and affection from most girls of the Destiny Military. He is overly protective of his comrades and female friends (although it is likely this extends to all women). He tends to flirt with almost any woman he encounters and tries several times to invite Zhiruo to dates but they have all ended in failure due to Dà-xiá's interference (mostly a kick in the nuts). He is also surprisingly humble as he frequently attributes his many "successes" to the fact that he has "great subordinates". He has weird habits such as: stealing his subordinates' bras (and sometimes panties) and hiding them in his desk and writing down the girl's chest sizes on the roll book. Most of the men in Destiny City are extremely jealous of Izaya's relationship with girls. Being part of the prestigious Dior Royal family, Izaya is proud of his lineage and skills. He has sworn to never let women be insulted or injured while he can still stand, regardless of how attractive (or unattractive) they are, even in life-or-death situations. However, this doesn't stop him from giving equal opportunity beatdowns to women who deserve it. Izaya typically goes after missions and adventures that give him the best chances of getting laid by sexy girls, and he will often ignore safety regulations or his assistant's advice when doing so. He has some degree of respect for women, however, as he disapproves of Huozai's mind breaking and hypnosis methods to have sex with girls and women. In combat, he knows precisely which tactic to use with each opponent, but also knows how to talk his enemies down to avoid a fight or to get laid if the enemy is a woman. Powers and Abilities |-|Powers= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Comparable to most Jewels), Genius Intelligence (Is apart of the Grand Casters Organization which is a Think Tank for geniuses from all over Creation), Magnetism Manipulation (Izaya learned Magnetism Magic which allows the user to control metals with their will. Izaya's innate talent is so strong that he can control gold despite its usually non-magnetic nature. Through magnetism, Izaya can control all metals within a 500 to 1,000 meter circle around himself, however, he has pulled astroids from space before. He can draw metals from any source within this range, such as the earth or an opponent's blood (for iron), transforming it into a variety of weapons or other metal objects. He can use the reflective properties of iron particles to make himself invisible to an extent), Body Control (Can increase or decrease a woman's breast size manually, and can even change their bodytype), Magic (Izaya is a master of Metal Magic which grants its user the full control over all metals, this allows mages to utilize the material in a myriad of different ways. Users can alter the physical properties of metals to some degree. A common form of this is to make metals denser and harder, so that it can rival the strength of supernatural metals. Users can reduce the density of their metal to help soften attacks or be used as low-impact shields and cushions.), Master in Martial Arts (While Izaya was a noble king he also was a General in the Destiny Military which means that he received extensive military training.), Weapon Mastery (Bows, Daggers, Swords, Shurikens, Chakrams), Instinctive Reaction (His body automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Battle Precognition (Can see enemy attacks before they happen), Cloth Manipulation (Can instantly destroy a female's clothes), Telepathy (Can read the thoughts of females by listening to their breasts, while on the flip side he can hear the thoughts of men via their manhood), Reactive Power Level (Izaya grows stronger and sharper every time he fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat), Transmutation (Everything he touches turns to gold, but he can selectively choose what he does this to. Whatever he touches reverts back to its original state over time) the Midas Touch ignores conventional durability, Healing Negation via Anti-Heal (Lowers enemy healing magic to 70% power. Slows the speed of all levels of regeneration by 50%), Immortality (Type 1; Type 9 - similar to Jewels and Witches, Izaya's true self, exists in a higher-dimensional plane), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls. He can even see a soul's specific characteristics), Durability Negation (His basic attacks bypass durability and resistances on a conceptual level), Life Manipulation (Izaya's touch can also inject life into the things he touches), Age Manipulation (By injecting life into living things he can force them to grow until they exhaust their life spans or feel them with unlimited amounts of life energy which can have one of two effects: makes the victims perception speed up to the point that they cannot react or turns the victim golden and heavy but also allows them to use unlimited amounts of energy), Regeneration (High-Godly, however, his regeneration powers only work on life threatening injuring), Godly Elemental Magic (God's Fire (Fire that can burn things into gold and can burn other fires. Bypasses resistance to Fire Based attacks), God's Tears (Water that can heal anything that it touches and weakens those drenched in it, bypasses resistance to Water based power and Stat Reduction), God's Breath (Creates a vortex of wind that dislocates space-time and rends space. It can also generate huge blades of concentrated air and throw them towards his enemies, Bypasses resistances to Air/Wind based powers), Sand God (Can only control sand, but uses this in conjunction with his powerful winds to create deadly Haboobs. Bypasses resistance to Earth based powers), Lightning King (Lightning King allows him to create and control powerful lightning that bypasses Electricity based resistances and it cannot be absorbed), Sea King's Wrath (Sea King's Wrath can create a planet's worth of water and also gives the user the ability to manipulate pressure. Bypasses Water based resistances and cannot be breathed in or absorbed), Emperor of Light (Power light magic that turns everything into nothing if bathed in its intense light for too long. Also causes extreme burns and destroys darkness attribute beings on contact such as: demons, shadows, vampires, dark magic i.e. curses and hexes. Bypasses resistances to Light based powers), Healing (By giving life force to others he can heal them completely), Cheery Disarmament Magic (A perverted type of magic that blows off, with a powerful wind, items attached to the opponent's body. Clothing (armor included) and other light things (like equipment and loose weapons) are changed into cherry blossoms. The sole purpose is to disarm an opponent of weapons, so no matter how strong the wind is, it will not blow away the opponent themselves. Yingyue has noted that this is one of his more useful magics.), He also possesses thousands of mythological weapons and all other things created by mythological races and can fire them from golden portals to attack his enemies (can control them with a single thought), Clairvoyance with The Eyes of the Observer (Allows him to instantly hidden great truths, can see the possibilities of parallel worlds and into other multiverses, predicting the future and knowing exactly what to do), Chain Manipulation with The Golden God Binding Chains (The chains bind and seal away the powers of godly beings on contact significantly lowering the overall power of those in its binding. Bypasses Negation Resistance to an extent and bypasses Stat Reduction resistance. The Chains also automatically protects against projectile attacks), Enhanced Senses (All of his senses are on such a high level that they are borderline Cosmic Awareness), Acausality (Type 5. Much like the Jewels, Izaya, was naturally born in a world beyond space-time and does not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of Creation and beyond Causality), Soul Manipulation (Izaya is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks), Forcefield Creation (Can create godly-energy barriers), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Izaay can fight Ex Nihilo which are non-corporeal conceptual beings), Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, incredibly small beings, men, heroes, villains, anti-heroes, anti-villains, metallic foes i.e. robots and cyborgs, misogynistic people, summoned foes, insects, eldritch beings, people with the capacity to enjoy sex, and forcefields; Passively boosts the damage of his fire, water, air, sand, and light attacks by 35%), Pseudo Flight via Wind Magic, Minor Fate Manipulation (Izaya can change his own fate to evade inevitable outcomes), Statistics Amplification (The hotter the woman he's fighting, the stronger his attacks become), Statistics Reduction (Males that fight him are significantly weakened), Immunity to Modern Weapons (SSS-Rank beings can only be harmed by magical and conceptual weapons), He possesses incredibly strong willpower, Empathic Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Can induce mind numbing pleasure in women (and girly traps) just by being in their proximity with a Range of 50 meters, furthermore, he can however concentrate this ability into tentacles that cause the same effect in men. His power can dominate the minds of other to the point that he can turn men into foxy women (or just really convincing traps whichever he chooses), however, this power only works on animals, corpses and men best on womanizers and wife beaters. Bypasses resistances to mind manipulation and transmutation), Resistance Negation (Has a variety of powers and weapons that bypass just about any type of innate or magical resistance), Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Multilingual (innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), Questionable Transduality (can exist in the Axiom Garden, which is neither fantasy nor story, transcends and is beyond all hierarchies of reality; it also exists outside the reach of all multiverses and Creation) |-|Resistances= to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, paradoxes, memory manipulation, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, higher dimension negation, negation resistance, disease, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, transmutation, Illusions, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Ilona), Resistance Negation (has a high resistance to having her resistances negated), plot-based defenses, probability, durability and resistance bypassing (due to her clothes), Possession & Mind Manipulation (All Jewels are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled), time manipulation and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”) Also: Izaya, much like Jewels, lacks a true body meaning that she doesn't have a physical form, soul or blood. All resistances are on a conceptual level Combat Statistics Tier: At least 1-B without his powers and weapons, High 1-B with His Treasury and Powers Attack Potency: Hyperverse level (On par with Shining Jewels and witching Hour users) Can ignore durability and resistances with his attacks. | High Hyperverse level with His Treasury and Powers Speed: Irrelevant (Comparable to Old Ones, Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users, able to keep up with beings that exist above and beyond multiversal causality, dimensions and time-space, moves so fast that even a being that can see the future and automatically react to attacks couldn't defend against him.) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant ' (Has lifted up a Remnant of Darkness before) 'Striking Strength: Hyperverse level. Can trade blows with the other Grand Casters when they use their stronger forms with ease. | High Hyperverse level with His Treasury and Powers Durability: Hyperverse level (Comparable to Great Old Ones, Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users beings who can survive being erased beyond Nonexistence and survive a retcon to Creation) | High Hyperversal level with His Treasury and Powers Intelligence: Supergenius. Anyone who can get into the Grand Caster Organization is easily among the smartest people in the Multiverse. Izaya is an exceptionally intelligent individual when he wants to be, easily seeing through lies and discerning any number of forms of powers with a glance. In addition, The Eyes of the Observer allows him to see all possible outcomes, allowing him to always make the correct move. However, this intelligence is held back by his incredible arrogance and womanizing personality, as he refuses to go all out against most opponents (females especially) due to believing himself to be far above them. He's a skilled and experienced fighter and master swordsman. Izaya also has fair leadership skills, being that he was once the King of El Dorado and mentor to many students. Stamina: Irrelevant. Beings like him are beyond to the concept of rest Range: Melee range a few hundred meters with his chains, Hyperverse with his attacks Abilities Cheery Disarmament Magic: A perverted type of magic that blows off, with a powerful wind, items attached to the opponent's body. Clothing and other light things are changed into cherry blossoms. The sole purpose is to disarm an opponent of weapons, so no matter how strong the wind is, it will not blow away the opponent herself. Yingyue has noted that this is one of his more useful magics. Perverted Antics: He also has the ability to get bras and panties, without being spotted. He must have developed this ability when he was guard of the courtesan guild, and helps the girls with finding their measurements. Izaya is an expert in all things lewd and perverted. He has shown himself to be both bold and resourceful in his various attempts at harassing women. In a surprising demonstration of his leadership skills, Izaya ordered his team to focus on dangerous girls before anyone else. He has a libido so powerful, that he can liberate entire abstinent worlds through his own sexual shenanigans. Woman Pleasure: Izaya has sexual talents which he himself is entirely aware of. His female students constantly compliment his "technique" on pleasuring women when they order him to massage their shoulders, breasts, legs and back. Justice believes the same thing about him when he fondles her in his sleep, which she greatly enjoys, and has made it a goal of hers to bring out his "inner harem king". Other times, whenever Izaya trips and falls into a girl, some of the ways he manages to accidentally touch them seem to overtake them with an overwhelming sense of aroused euphoria before they notice what just happened. Woman Identification: Izaya can tell the differences between women judging by their hip or breasts sizes. He uses this to guess their fighting style in combat. Massaging: He gives orgasm inducing massages. Foreign Chemical Immunity: Izaya's body has built up an immunity to both Bear spray and Mace due to it being used on him so many times. Weaknesses *He can't resist wanting to grope or talk about his female opponents' boobs, even when engaged in a serious fight. *He is overconfident in his abilities and inclined to underestimate opponents. *Greedy and reckless at times. *He makes even the most arrogant people look extremely humble and modest. *Izaya has a crippling fear of cows and chickens. *He dare not to fight against girls, or at least with all his power. *Boobs (Natural weaknesses) *Can be physically weakened by close proximity with sexy females. *He prefers to take on challenges alone, no matter how dangerous it is. *He is very protective of his comrades, even at the cost of his own life. *He is extremely perverted and is often preoccupied with stripping female opponents rather than defeating them. *Insulting a woman's breasts size is a sore spot for him. *He gets extremely motion sick even when just thinking about transportation makes him sick. *Ki sensing doesn't work against magic-based enemies and people who use mana or psychic energy. *Faced with dealing with close friends makes him not use his full power outright unless absolutely necessary. *Has his horniness before reason. His libido has gotten the better of him on multiple occasions. *His fighting style, while hard to read, can be predicted by highly skilled fighters. **His fighting style is not very effective in closed spaces. *His fetishes **Girls with small boobs and flat chests **Little girls with big breasts **Women in French maid costumes **Intelligent women **Women with muscular bodies **Girly Traps **Pious Women **Girls with glasses **Girls with big butts **Masochist Women **Sadistic Women **Women like his mom (strong willed) **Women with plump lips **Women with wide hips **Women with long legs **Women who like to drink a lot of alcohol **Blonde haired women **Redhead women **Sassy Women **Shy Women **Tomboys with big breasts Trivia *Izaya has completed 250 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 200 A-rank, 50 S-rank. *He is ambidextrous, being able to write/perform a task with either hands, and being able to work with both hands at the same time. *His most treasured possession is a scrapbook full of all of his female comrades in raunchy dresses, stringy swimsuits, alluring lingerie and workout clothing. *Izaya is a fan of Dragon Ball and One Piece. *His purpose has shifted from using them (porn magazines) to collecting them all at some point. *Izaya stopped believing in God when he found out polygamy was illegal. Category:Kings Category:Transmutation Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Geniuses Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Parents Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Dagger Users Category:Chakram Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Property of Imouto-tan Category:Imouto-tan